what_if_there_was_a_being_above_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Conceptual Class
Conceptual Lordship User can manipulate all concepts, their principles and axioms, giving them form and power, either personally (embodiment) or externally (manifestation), and even infuse them into pre-existing objects, beings and places, changing and empowering them accordingly. The user is a conceptual being affiliated with concepts as a whole, meaning its power and existence are inextinguishable as long as a single one remains. Powers: * Absolute Change - The user can change absolutely anything/everything, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily, from physical things like humans and objects to metaphysical things like concepts and logic, etc. They can choose what they want to change, and what they will change, for example: changing an insect into a transcendent being or change themselves without limits. The user can even change anything no matter how immutable and unchangeable, without any protection nor exception of any kind not even if they exist outside of everything. Because absolute change is an expression of Omnipotence it specialized on concept/principles of change beyond its own boundaries achieving absolute power and invincibility simply by changing themselves into become so. ** Author Authority - Changing absolutely all existence. ** Absolute Existence - Changing the user's own existence without any limits. *** Absolute Condition - Changing the user's own condition to absolute levels. *** Omnifarious - Changing the user's own form without limits. ** Absolute Restoration - Changing anything back to its original state. ** Absolute Will - Changing all of the creation at the user's will. ** Alpha Reality - Changing the Alpha Reality. ** Boundary Manipulation - Changing all boundaries. ** Causality Manipulation - Changing Causality. ** Complete Arsenal - Changing all powers. ** Concept Manipulation - Changing all concepts. ** Definition Manipulation - Changing definitions. ** Difference Manipulation - Changing Differences. ** Dual Warping - Changing reality rationally and irrationally. ** Entity Lordship - Absolute change over any entity. ** Existence Manipulation - Changing Existence. ** Immunity Manipulation - Changing immunity to any/all powers. ** Logic Manipulation - Changing the rules of logic. ** Meta Addition/Nonexistence - Change nonexistence into any existence and all existence into nonexistence without any limits. ** Meta-Concept Manipulation - Changing any and every incomprehensible concepts. ** Meta Immunity Bypassing - Ignore/Bypass absolutely any/all kind of immunity to changes. ** Meta Power Manipulation - Changing every power without limits. ** Meta Variable Manipulation - Changing all forms of variables to the metaphysical level. ** Omni-Physics Manipulation - Changing all form of physics. ** Omnificence/Absolute Destruction - Changing nothing into anything and anything into nothing without any limits. ** Origin Manipulation - Changing the origin of everything. ** Perfection - Changing yourself to become perfect in all existing aspects. ** Perspective Manipulation - Changing all perspectives. ** Potentiality Lordship - Changing the potential of everything. ** Principle Manipulation - Changing all principles. ** Status Manipulation - Changing the status/state of being of everything. ** Tetralogy - Changing the 4 universal aspects. ** Total Conversion - Change matter, energy, elements, objects, beings, etc. into anything else. ** Totality Manipulation - Changing the Omega Omnisphere. *** Omniverse Manipulation - Changing all universes. ** Transition Manipulation - Changing all passings/transitions. ** Universal Irreversibility - Making changes irreversible. * Absolute Immortality - The user is absolutely immortal, and can not to die, age, get sick, be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained and, as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely erased and even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternately, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, and can never die from any natural causes. The user's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. * Axiom Manipulation - The user can manipulate axioms, statements, facts, or rules that are self-evident and true, from which the rest of a system, - whether it be an argument, a mathematical system, the laws of physics or more - emerges from. They are the most basic, self-evident facts from which principles emerge from, and from them distinct concepts and the rest of the system. The reverse is also true - a concept can be broken down into principles, which can then be broken down into the simple, self-evident axioms that compose it. The user can create, change or destroy entire systems of principles or concepts, either in an area or universally, which allows Logic Manipulation by changing the axioms of the underlying logic, Reality Warping by changing the basic axioms of reality, Universe Creation and Destruction by creating or destroying the underlying axioms that form the principles and concepts of existence, etc. As axioms are things that are self-evidently and inherently true, manipulation of axioms is also a form of Truth Manipulation. * Concept Manipulation - The user can manipulate all existent concepts, change concepts and their definition, create new ones by warping a universal ideas or create one out of nothing. A concept is an idea/definition for anything concrete or abstract (E.g.: Concept of Time and Concept of Space) in the universe. By creating a concept, the user is able to define its fundamental bases and apply it for several ways or change existent concepts like reality or energy to enhance it or decrease its effects in various scales. * Concept Physiology - The user is literally made of a certain concept that it represents receiving nigh omnipotence in this concept. ** Concept Manipulation: Over the theme or concept that they embody. ** Conceptual Materialisation: Bring concepts, yourself or others to life at will. ** Concept-Dependent Immortality: Exist for as long as its concept does. ** Nigh Omnipresence/Omnipresence: Exist everywhere that their concept or theme is present. ** Non-Corporeal Form: Lack true physical forms. * Conceptual Attacks - User can launch an attack which can directly affect concepts, including time, space, natural order, etc.. The attack doesn't damage the opponent with physical interference, but through conceptual interference, by changing or actualising the meaning of something, or damaging the concept directly. For example, a weapon which could kill an immortal being by forcing the concept of 'mortality' into their existence, or the ability to kill anything that lives by actualising the concept of 'death' within its existence. * Conceptual Materialisation - User can materialize conceptual objects like weapons, artifacts, armors, and any sort of constructs out of nothing that can control concepts like time, space, death, and reality. As physical interference is not possible against formless things, such as manifestations of laws or delusions. That's why conceptual weapons exist, because beings that exist via concepts can only be killed by concepts. * Conceptual Music - The user can alter reality through the usage of musical mediums such as tunes, rhythms, songs, etc. and be able to cause a variety of effects with this utilization. These can range from manifesting something from one's own imaginations, to converting feelings and emotions into power, to even performing miracles. As long as the user can perform music, and is in a emotional state to properly do so, the effects said above and many others can be achieved. Speaking of emotions, the mood of the user can and will reflect on their song and by extension, the result they are trying to manifest. Success and failure of this power are critically reliant on the user's mental state. That factor is what determines the potency and restraint of any phenomena the user attempts to invoke. Everything is swayed in a flow of sound. People, objects, and even the world itself. All of which are freely manipulated from the simple music the user performs, being only dampened by their emotions and skill of the art. * Conceptual Transcendence - User transcends all concepts, conceptual powers, definitions/meanings and/or forms of logic, allowing them to exist in a state outside of any perspective, understanding or method of classification. This not only prevents them from being influenced or affected by conceptual powers, it also grants them a form of total and absolute freedom as there are no longer any restrictions tying them down, as no concept can apply to them anymore. Since concepts are how we define and understand reality, the user is usually otherness, impossible, undetermined or nameless types of beings or entities. * Meta-Concept Manipulation - The user has the capabilities to create and assume control of concepts that aren't of a general mind-scape, in other terms, the insane, illogical and irrational to name a few. These ideas are capable of infinite diversity as there are more things alien than there are that are well known or known at all. The concepts can vary from point to point so examples can include; a irrational form of causality, probabilities that surpass one hundred percent or lower than a absolute zero, go beyond boundaries and infinite or just make them nonexistent, create infinite hierarchy of infinite. In basic terms the user transcends all normal understanding. These "ideas", if they can even be called that anymore, are by default, inconceivable. This could mean a lot of things, it could possibly interfere with other concepts, or it could reside outside of the Omega Omnisphere (it's possible but not probable.) and even more. We can't fully understand it even if we tried, as it is alien and it won't be anymore if we were able to understand it, and that's what it is to the user, normal and probably along with everything else. So it isn't as much as alien to everyone but the user is what make the concept labeled such. Though since these are alien concepts, they may need to filter the concepts they use, for other's sake. * Meta Summoning - User can summon any and every kind of object or entity, with any traits and abilities of any level from anywhere/everywhere. The entities may enter in symbiosis with the user to assist as advisers, guardians or power-sources, or emerge into existence to carry out more tangible tasks. They may have a will of their own or act as extensions of the user, their minds are usually connected to better serve them. All summons share an absolute and unbreakable loyalty towards the user, being fundamentally incapable of disobeying their orders or turning against them. ** All Summoning powers ** Limitless Summoning *** Banishment (once you're done) *** Emphatic Summoning (extensions of yourself) *** Life Creation (all kinds and varieties) *** Meta Ability Creation (skills/powers) *** Past Manipulation (background) *** Powers via Object (equipment) *** Undying Loyalty (completely loyal beings) *** Variable Manipulation (attributes) * Perspective Manipulation - The user can manipulate all perspectives about everything. Since everything, including reality itself is based upon one's perspective, this power can essentially create a new being, or denies the existence of a being. All the concepts like time, space, causality, (and so on) exist only because they are perceived to exist. Like its name would suggest, it embodies one of the fundamental forces of reality - that of change, interpretation, and ultimately, equality. Perspective is what links the image of an object to the object itself, and so by touching what one sees, one can touch the object itself - thus, it is possible to hold a distant mountain in the palm of one’s hand. Perspective allows a single drop of rain to fill an entire ocean, or an entire ocean to be held in a cup. Through perspective, ten thousand things can become one, intent can become action, and something unseen can cease to exist entirely. With a subtle shift of perspective, it becomes possible to crack the earth with a single finger, or to pluck the glowing disc that is the sun from the sky. In a practical sense, manipulating Perspective is to impose a specific understanding onto reality. By considering the nature of something to be different, it becomes different, by considering things to be the same, they become the same. Despite being a seemingly straightforward power, it connects to all things, and there is nothing beyond the reach of this power. As the possible effects of this power are limited only be the wielder's imagination, it is impossible to list all of its potential applications. * Principle Manipulation - User can manipulate principles, the complete and fundamental underlying nature behind everything. Since principles are the basis and foundation for every concept that exists or doesn't exist, allowing the user to control, create, decide, destroy or manipulate anything. This grants the user a power above and beyond the scope of Concept Manipulation or even Meta-Concept Manipulation, because if there are no principles, there can be no concepts. * Transcendent Embodiment - Users can become or are an embodiment on a Transcendent level, granting them transcended state of being and immense power on the concept they represent. Because of the transcended levels from their concept users can do more and greater feats than normal embodiment, such as allowing them create more embodiment of the concept they represent. Unlike Primordial Embodiment user is not the concept but draws great power from concept. * Primordial Embodiment - Users become or are a Primordial Embodiment, the source of a concept or entity. Users can be best described as not being a representative of their concept, but rather they are the concept itself. As such, they are the source of all other embodiment that share their concept; without the user, their concept would cease to exist. Due to the user being the source of their concept, they can create and command other embodiment. Users also have the ability to generate endless amounts of emotional energy, giving them access to limitless raw power to be used as they wish. Users can also induce their emotion in others to further increase the amount of power they may access. Users can create constructs from their emotion but on a massively larger scale; constructs can exist for indefinite periods of time and can manifest on a universal scale. Most users will exist on a higher plane of existence, and will rarely leave unless necessary. * Primordial Force Physiology - User is made of or can transform their body completely into primordial force. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of primordial force, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user is the embodiment of the ancient primordial force that which brought forth the creation of everything, thus the user has infinite control over all creation and everything that which was generated by primordial force, also due to themselves being composed of the ancient force they may gain further or absolute control over their own being in which cases they can achieve anything that they may choose, as such can achieve omnipotence. Nigh Formed Primordial Force Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the primordial force flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Primordial Force Beings are completely formed of primordial force, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel primordial force in various ways. * Reality Warping - User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic All other Conceptual Powers: * All Conceptual Powers * All Embodiment * All Empowerment * All Manipulations * All Inducements